1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and, more particularly, to a display device having a display panel including an array substrate exhibiting greater transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image displayed by a liquid crystal display (LCD) device suffers from distortion according to the angle from which the image is viewed. Such distortion can be overcome by employing patterned vertical alignment (PVA) in which the PVA LCD device has a patterned pixel electrode in a lower substrate and a patterned common electrode in an upper substrate. When an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate, a fringe field is generated at an edge portion of the patterned pixel electrode and the patterned common electrode to align liquid crystal molecules along a plurality of directions.
Recently, a micro-slit structure of the PVA LCD device has been developed. In the micro-slit structure of the PVA LCD device, micro-slits are formed in the pixel electrode of the lower substrate and micro-slits are not formed in the common electrode of the upper substrate. The micro-slits are finely formed so as to increase the transmittance of the LCD device. However, the ability to finely form the micro-slits on the pixel electrode has limits from the standpoint of process technology.